


Before The Rat Race

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: High Voltage - Linkin Park (Song)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	Before The Rat Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckybarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/SivePNf.jpg


End file.
